In one aspect the present invention relates to novel, improved, multi-function appliances.
In a more specific aspect the invention relates to appliances as characterized in the preceding paragraph which can be used to: (1) cook bagels by a sequence of boiling and baking steps, (2) prepare the bagel dough and other yeast doughs, and (3) make bread.